Hellavatar
by crazed zombie
Summary: Hellboy and avatar like peanut butter and chocolate so Tophs Hellboy and Zuko is Liz and Sokka is Abe. No real reason.
1. Chapter 1

So i was watching Avatar the last airbender and ironicly i had just watched Hellboy. Not sure how its ironic but it gave me an idea Tophs alot like Hellboy jokey and immature though Hellboy is all you know demony as well as they are kept in seclusion And Zuko you know Zuko is like Liz she has got a scar from a child hood trama that turned her into a dark brooding person though she killed abunch of people. So i made Hellboy Toph and Liz Zuko. Cool huh. I mixed the story up a bit

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Zuzu" Toph said patting him on the back with her stone hand causeing him to jerk forward and struggleing to stay upright.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that" Zuko said as he stared down at her he noticed she had just shaved down her horns she was patting her jacket with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth

"Staring is rude got a light" she asked after she had searched herself throughly

"Here" he said holding his finger and summoning a fire "and i wasn't staring" he said pulling his finger back.

"Then what would you call looking at me" she said takeing the first puff of her sweet cigarette.

"I was not and how do you know your blind" he said pokeing her forehead.

"Ya know i wasn't sure until you got all defensive lets go see our little blue water boy" Toph said walking away quickly " Stop staring at my ass" she said swishing her tail.

"I wasn't looking at your ass" Zuko said chaseing after her.

"Hey water boy you there" Toph said tapping the side of his tank.

"Do you know how much fish hate that" Sokka said raiseing his head over the top of his tank.

"Arn't you a mamal" she said as he spat on her cigarette ruining it.

"I suppose but thats beside the point" Sokka said huffing " turn the pages" he asked gesturing toward the books

"Ya heard anything its been so slow and i am getting antsy" she said as she turned the pages of the books.

"No there is nothing that warents your attention small things that low class agents are handleing" Sokka said nodding to Zuko.

"See Toffy nothing is happening don't you always whine and bitch about not getting a day off" Zuko said pointing at her.

"Yeah but two weeks is just unbearable and i don't bitch" Toph said ruffling her hair.

"All i heard is bitch bitch bitch" Sokka said moving his webbed hand like a mouth.

"Shut it" she said hitting him in his face with a egg.

"Nice shot right between the eyes" Zuko said patting her shoulder.

"Shut up i am bored come" Toph said grabbing his arm and dragging him along with her.

"Were are we going" Zuko asked blushing slightly as he thought of all kinds of things he and she could do.

"We are going to have some fun" Toph said pulling him into the break room.

"The break room don't people come in here alot" Zuko said as he begain picturing Toph bent over the table.

"Yup which is why its the perfect place to set up a little prank" Toph said pauseing briefly "why is your heart beating so fast" Toph asked hearing it thub like crazy.

"Oh i just got excited" Zuko said trying to slow his heart down.

"Whatever now what to do" Toph said as she walked around the room opening cabinets and drawers.

"Lets switch all the coffe to decaf and wait for everybody to get over there addicction the switch it back" Zuko said sitting down at the table dissappointed.

"To long" Toph said closeing the cabinets and quickly sitting across from him

"There you are why are you out of your room" Matthews demanded pointing at her accuseingly.

"I was bored you keep me coped up all the time" Toph said frowning at him.

"Back to your room" Matthews said pointing toward her room.

----Several hours of arguing later in Tophs room----------

"This sucks" Toph said as she plopped down on her bed causeing several cats to scatter.

"Well i'll hang out with ya" Zuko said seeing her shirt ride up and expose her red flat stomach.

"I don't see why i can't just go out" Toph said rolling over and petting a cat laying on the dresser.

"Well where would you go" Zuko said as he stared at her ass

"I would go to a bar and start a bar fight" Toph said smileing at the fantasy.

"You know i don't really like going out" Zuko said as he sat on the coner of her bed.

"Why you should go out and find yourself a woman" Toph said sitting up and leaning toward him.

"Women arn't exactly interested in me" Zuko said self conciously touching his scar.

"Zuko thats bull you could get any woman you want all you got to do is be confident" Toph said leaning closer to him.

"Any woman" Zuko asked studying her.

"Yeah women kill for guys like you" Toph said smileing warmly.

"Allright confident" Zuko said slideing closer contemplateing how he should do this.

before he could make his move the alarm blared " Sweet something to do" Toph cheered as she bolted past him.

"Damn" Zuko cursed as he reluctantly followed knowing it would be forever before he worked up the courage again.

"Where we going and whos ass are we kicking" Toph asked smileing happily as she stomped into the briefing room.

"We suspect that there is a gigantic vampire horde in this villiage" Sanders said pointing to screen that zoomed in on the map to a moutain "There was a radio ditress signal it was picked up by the danish police that sent up a team this team shortly after sent out a distress signal the man screamed that they shot them and they didn't go down before he was cut off" Sanders said assumeing the worst.

"Vampires are more solitairy they would only come together in a pack if there is really powerful vampire controlling them" Sokka said smileing a satisfied smirk.

"Thats what we are thinking and he is turning as many people as he can and is plaining something big" Sanders said frowning deeply.

"So were going in and whooping ass" Toph asked as her hand went to her gun.

"Yes but there is a problem" Sanders said pausing briefly as he adjusted his shirt " There is a huge storm thats going to seal that city off from the rest of the world good news is the vampires can't get out bad news once your in we can't get you out or send in back up" he finished looking toward Toph and Zuko.

"Damn is it my birthday" Toph said smiled as she cracked her neck.

"Zuko are you ok with this" Sanders asked nervous about assign such a dangerous mission.

"I go where she goes" Zuko said glanceing at Toph and gesturing with his thumb.

"Won't i be going" Sokka asked raiseing a finger in objection.

"I am afraid not you can't fight and the climate will not allow you to survive" Sanders said pokeing him in the chest.

"Excellent point" Sokka said rubbing his head.

"Now get going" Sanders said pointing toward the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time on Hellavatar Toph and Zuko are going to kill vampires and perhaps Zuko will confess his Undying love for Toph or mabye not or he might die there are alot of vampires i hate vampires every one loves them i mean look at Twilight now every girl wants to cuddle up with the souless blood suckers wheres the zombie love thats what i want to know they all go ewww a zombie his skin is green it hurts i need love too. I digress so tune in next time for twice the action twice the explosions and twice the sweet crack pairings.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two. where there is ton of the action and vampire killing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate planes" Toph complained as she clung to the side of the plane.

"I hate them as much as you do" Zuko said hunched over supporting his head with his hands.

"Agh" Toph yelled as a hard turbulance hit them knocking from her seat " I am gonna fall iam gonna fall" Toph screamed as she grabbed the nearest thing she could.

"Hmmph" Zuko gulped as Toph clung to him **_"I freaking love planes"_** Zuko thought as he wrapped his arms around her "Hey its okay your not going to fall" Zuko said gratefull she was blind and incapable of seeing his deep blush.

"Don't let go don't let go" Toph said franticly as she buried her face in his chest.

**_"No chance in hell" _**Zuko thought smileing like a idiot "I got ya toffy" Zuko said hugging her tightly trying his best to make her feel safe.

"I hate planes" Toph said as she curled up next to him.

---several hours later-----------

"Its ok" Zuko said feeling the plane land on the ground.

"Ugh hey" Toph said shoving him off and running off the plane.

"Would rather face a horrible vampire army than be on a plane" Zuko said following her"Damn i can't see a thing fucking white outs "Zuko said groped in blindness for her.

"Hey watch it" Toph said grabbing his hand

"Sorry ugh where did i" Zuko was cut short.

"If you put your hand there again you'll pull back a nub got it" Toph said as she looped her tail around his belt then let his hand fall.

**_"Ugh damn"_** Zuko thought feeling her tail pressing against his hip.

"Hey a building is over here" Toph said leading him "No ones in it no movement at least" she said opening the door.

"Kinda funny you know" Zuko said wanting to talk so he could take the focus off where her tail was.

"You mean the blind leading the one eyed guy" Toph said he heard the joyous inflection in her voice he knew she was smileing even though her face was not toward him.

"Yeah so whats the plan" Zuko asked closeing the door he planned on making this there base so his mind went wirling into making it more secure.

"Well now is the time to strike there blind and i am not" Toph said finding a chair and setting down.

"Oh wait right there your not going alone" Zuko said infering her meaning.

"I will be fine" Toph said trying to keep him calm.

"No no Toffy i am going with you" Zuko said walking toward her aggressively.

"Yeah you'll get me killed cause you can't see and iam only gonna be gone for an hour at the most i'll piss um off them they'll attack me by folowing my scent meanwhile you will fortify this place" Toph said appealing to him with logic.

"Don't do anything to dangerous" Zuko said wishing he had someway to go with her and not be an inpedement.

"Yessir" Toph said with a mock salute and a quick exit not giveing him time to change his mind.

"I can't beleve i let her go" Zuko whined to himself as he started to secure the building he figured he would start at the top he saw the top was closed off by a door blacking it off would be easy he then begain searching through rest of the house and found the door to the basement "Perfect" Zuko said finding alot of metal shelves.

--------Tophs Pov------  
"Ugh damn" Toph sighed she felt the vampires had hunkered down in the biggest building in the center of the town and she was a least a mile away "Lets play entertain myself" Toph said as the wrapped her coat closer to herself the thermal wear was keeping most of the cold out but some was still getting through she forced her mind to focus on something else so she drifted over memories and finally landed on the one in the forfront of her mind.

----Flash back----------

_"Toph i have something to discuss with you it is rather important" Sokka said as he stepped beside her._

_"Sure blue boy whats up" Toph said faceing him._

_"Well its about Zuko" Sokka said trying to be tactfull._

_"What did Zuzu do now did he make fun of your crush on the tuna fish can lady" Toph mocked smileing as she felt him frustate._

_"Well its that i beleve he has become enamored with you"Sokka said as she stared slack jawed at him._

_"What Zuzu" Toph said confused and shocked._

_"Yes well you see he has a pet name for you and your not helping by calling him that" Sokka said frowning deeply._

_"Its not a pet name and your insane" Toph said defensively._

_--end flash back----_

"Damn Sokka" Toph said pushing the thought out of her mind "At least i am hear" Toph said looking at the building she grabbed the grenades at her side they where filled with holy water soaked splinters as shrapnel instant death for any vampire within twenty feet "Looks like i'll take out a huge chunk if i throw in all the ones i got" Toph said senseing the bulk of the group were in the room right infront of the door "Damn vampires all they do is eat and fuck" Toph said grabbing as many grenades as she could kicking the door down then throwing them all in before her.

"Aaaaa" the vampires screamed in unison as they turned to ash.

"Well well all organized and still stupid as hell" Toph yelled cocking her gun " I mean Seriously a villiage of five hundred and five hundred in one room alls left is the dumabas soldiers you took out" Toph yelled knowing they were surronding her" she frowned she still sensed a lot of them left.

"Your going to die demon" the vampire said as it charged at her.

"Seriously dumbass" Toph laughed as she shot him and ran out the door they would follow be blind and she could pick them off one on one.

"Get it" Toph sensed it stay behind.

"Well the leaders smart" Toph said as she shot the blind and disoriented vampire minions.

"I can't see where is it" the vampires all said as they tried to to find her.

"Over here come on" Toph yelled reloading and unloading into them soon they where gone and all that was left was there leader "Damn" Toph said realizing she had lost her edge she no longer felt the wind blowing so wildly the white out was over and he could see her.

"I can see you little demon yeah well i don't need to see like you do so come on" Toph yelled shoting at him he ducked and weaved out of her shots "Shit" Toph yelled feeling it was to close she droped her last grenade and ran into the alley " Come on get cocky and follow" Toph said running till she found a dead end.

"No where to run demon but don't fret you are just one of the many to fall to Yerik the slayer" he said walking slowly toward her.

"That so well i ain't just gonna lay down" Toph said smileing she had the edge again.

"Why are you smileing demon" he said charging at her.

"Cause" Toph said swinging her fist as fast as she could he ducked and weaved out of her punches.

"You are to slow" Yerik said as he cut her on the ribs and her arms he then shoved his clawed hand into her shoulder.

"Gotcha" Toph said grabbing his arm the slaming him into the ground with her stone one "Idiot" Toph said pulling out her pistol and firing into his head and neck.

"No no Yerik can't die" he said as he turned to ass under her stone fist.

"I disagree"Toph said as she turned back toward where she had come from.

"Damn he really did a number on me" Toph said as the adreneline slowly faded from her system she became more aware of the damage he had inflicted.

-------Zuko's pov---------

"There done" Zuko said as he finished secureing the room all the windows were bared and the door was ready to be quickly blocked " I wonder where Toph is at" he said as he sat down ready to fix the door on a seconds notice "Toph is really late this time" Zuko said frowning as he stared at his watch.

-----------------------------------------------  
What end oh epic to be continued what will come of Toph and her serious injuries. What will Zuko do. And what thats a twist on noes


	3. Chapter 3

Aha another chapter. i hope your ready for some sweet sweet twist and turn about the ol story here and now ladys and gentlemen we come to the next chapter. and i know its been forever but i am a lazy mofo i love that mofo thank you rap community.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"This blows"_** Toph thought as she lay on the table her arm covering her breast Zuko had to remove her cloths to tend to her wonds **_"I should have worn a bra" _**she thought as Zuko radiated heat "So Zuzu on a scale of one to ten" Toph said wanting to break the silence she already knew he was beyond pissed his powers always got a little out of hand when he was angry.

"You lied to me " Zuko said she felt the heat rise.

"No i said i was gonna piss them off and come back well there pretty pissed in hell right now" Toph said laughing.

"You were hurt what if you passed out on you way back it would have taken me forever to find you" Zuko said she was impressed he was so pissed he was actually staring at her face.

"I made it back and i am fine do you want a hug would that make ya feel better" Toph said holding up her stone hand leaving her other arm to cover her breast.

"There you won't bleed to death" Zuko said as he huffed and stomped to his sleeping bag.

"Zuzu" Toph said as she slipped her jacket on to cover herself.

"I am going to sleep you take the first watch" Zuko said as he slipped into the bag.

"I am going to freeze to death" Toph whined as she pulled her coat closer.

"Well you should have thought of that before you fought with the vampires by yourself" Zuko said turning his back to her.

Toph frowned "I am stealing your shirt and your pants" she said grabbing his shirt and yanking it off of him.

"What the hell" Zuko protested blushing madly as he caught a glimpse of her exposed chest.

"I am cold and my cloths are trashed your in that nice warm sleeping bag" Toph said begining to wondering how he looked without his shirt.

"So you just decided its okay to strip me" Zuko said frowning deeply.

"Take your pants off" Toph said refuseing to respond to his talking.

"You know most men would take that as the go ahead sign but i am smart enough to know you just want make me as uncomfortable as possible" Zuko said as he removed his pants.

"Go ahead sign you been talking to Jet again haven't you" Toph said smileing as she slipped the pants on "God your fat" Toph said feeling completely lost in his cloths.

"Not fat your just so damn small and cute i'll pack some doll cloths next time" Zuko said seeing her eye twitch.

"Fatass your belt doesn't even have a notch i can use" Toph said pulling out a knife and stabing a new hole in it.

"This feel like fat to you"Zuko said grabbing her hand and putting it on his sixpack.

"I thought you were going to sleep fatass" Toph said punching him in the gut and adjusting the belt to fit her **_"Nice"_**.

"I was"Zuko coughed "Until you started talking to me and stripping me" he said as he slide back into the sleeping bag.

"In your dreams Zuzu" Toph said pulling the belt to the last notch so the pants would stay up

--------Zuko's Pov---------

_"Toph hot damn" Zuko moaned as Toph rode him as hard as she could._

_"Ugh Zuko Zuko Zuko" Toph said as he suddenly felt a shaking_

"What" Zuko whined as he woke from his dream.

"You were smileing awfully big what were you dreaming bout" Toph asked passively.

"Nothing" Zuko said sitting up and blushing violently.

"What ever come on our rides here" Toph said as she walked toward the door.

"Hey wait i am" Zuko stopped knowing she wasn't in ear shot anymore "Okay how do i go out there in nothing but my boxers and not seem awkward" Zuko thought calmly "Aw fuck it" Zuko said gathering his pack and walking out into the cold in his boxers.

"Zuko where your cloths man" Jet said as he looked Zuko over.

"She has got um" Zuko said pointing to Toph who was trying to strap as many belts as she could onto her.

"Oh ho i see so how was she i always thought she would be a wild cat" Jet said eyeing her.

"No she stole my cloths becasue she was cold" Zuko said shivering even his powers weren't keeping him warm.

"You know i belve you cause that hand would leave some nasty ass scars" Jet said as he inspected his back.

"Just fly us back okay" Zuko said irrately.

"She looks secure wonder why she is so afraid of flying i mean its the greast feeling ever" Jet said walking toward the cock pit.

"You suck" Zuko said to Toph sitting across from her.

"Aww is Zuzu cold" Toph mocked as the back closed.

"No but now Jet thinks we slept together" Zuko said as he leaned back in his seat.

"That will do wonders for your reputation i mean there is a pool on whether or not your gay" Toph said jumpng when she heard the engine fire up.

"Wait there is actually a pool on wether or not iam gay" Zuko said feeling his pride being hurt.

"Yeah and the odds are against you being straight" Toph said yelping as the plain started to pick up momentum.

"I am straight" Zuko said pouting in his seat.

"I hate this" Toph said as she clung to the seat.

--------several hours later---------------

"Zuko will you stop pouting" Toph said as she walked with him into the base.

"You thought i was gay and bet on my sexual orientation" Zuko said returning to his pouting.

"Well come on i mean the way you act how much time you spend on your hair" Toph said as the rounded the corner to her room "I stil have doubts" Toph said as she walked into her room.

"You know its times like this that i regret ever joining this cocamammy organazation" Zuko said loudly wanting everyone to know he was upset with them.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen come on like you haven't bet on something like this" Toph said Zuko tried his bst not to smile or laugh she looked so rediculous in his cloths.

"No i haven't" Zuko said finally getting his face to stay in a frown.

"Really what about that time you bet Jet he couldn't convince that red haired woman from the library to sleep with him" Toph said getting irratated at his sleeve and shaking her left arm.

"That not the same i knew she was a lezzy and i got fifty bucks" Zuko said laughing as she shook her sleeve.

"It is to you made a bet on her sexual orientation and whats so funny" Toph said calmly.

"Its nothing you just so cute you look like your in your fathers cloths" Zuko said suddenly getting the wind knocked out of him he leaned over and gripped his stomach.

Toph grabbed his face and held hers inchs from his "Cute huh i ain't cute bitch"Toph said tapping his face.

"Your fucking adorable like a hamster or a bunny" Zuko said dodging another hit "as the japanese would say Chibi" Zuko said slideing around her he smirked as he slide his arms around her "Hey is that hug offer still open" he said hugging her from behind .

"Bastard" Toph said sending an elbow at his jaw.

"Oooo come on its a complement would you prefer sexy"Zuko said flirtatiously as he ducke out of the way.

"Don't know never been called that" Toph said grabbing his shirt.

"Your a sexy little thing" Zuko said grabbing her hips and pulling her to him.

"Better lose the little" Toph said pushing him back.

"Your sexy as hell" Zuko said as he sat down on her bed.

"There you go" Toph said petting the cat that brushed against her leg.

"Hey how bout me" Zuko said patting his chest.

"hmmm i don't know never seen ya" Toph said patting the cats head.

"Well feel then" Zuko said reaching over and grabbing her hand and putting it on his face.

"Dork" Toph said laughing pulling her hand and back.

"No i am serious" Zuko said pulling her hand back he felt her hand moveing over his face hesisateing when she came to his scar but she felt it too **"Damn this is nice"**

Toph pulled her hand back "Nice" Toph said smileing.

"Hey you have to get the full package before you judge" Zuko said pulling her hand to his chest.

Toph hesitantly moved her hand over his chiseled chest "very nice" Toph said as he hand traveled down to his six pack she traced each one with her finger "very very nice".

**_"I agree evil ploy succesfull" _**Zuko said moving forward "Your not done yet there something else you haven't felt" he whispered he felt her hand seem to hesitate at the waistband of his boxers.

"I think i have enough" Toph said pulling her hand back again.

"Its important to i mean alot of women like a nice warm man to cuddle with" Zuko said pulling her into his embrace.

"Oh that" Toph said Zuko smirking a wicked smile.

"What did you think i meant" Zuko said coyly.

"Hey why weren't you willing to share some of that heat last night" Toph said feeling slightly comfortable.

"You didn't ask and i was to pissed to offer" Zuko said hugging her a little tighter " You lied to me and you could have been hurt and i would have never forgiven myself if something happend to you"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha cliff hanger bitches i know i know took forever and remember hug a zombie today. peace


	4. Chapter 4

I know iknow its been forever just calm down.

--------------------------------------------------------

Toph layed on her bed Zuko had left an hour ago and she couldn't help but think of him how nice it was to just be in his arms "Mabye there something to what fishboy was yammering about" she rolled over on her side and thought how nice it would be if zuko were there his arms around her his hard muscular body against hers her thoughts were interupted by the blairing siren going off "Ugh hell" Toph groaned realizeing her fantasy had gotten her wet she quickly slipped on her jacket and pants before bolting out the door.

"Seriously what the hell i was haveing a good dream" Toph yelled as the familar footsteps of Zuko came by her side.

"Hmmm seems an awfull lot like bitchen to me" Zuko said as Toph frowned at him.

"Says you i seem to recall you being a whiney little emo bitch when you first came here" Toph said grinning as they stepped into the briefing room Toph felt an unfamilar prescence in the room.

"Good day all i am Katara i am the ambasador for the english leizon for britians own division of the BPRD" the girl said her voice to cheery for Tophs taste and she reeked of perfume

"So why you here Sugar Queen and what gives you the right to interupt " Toph was cut off.

"Behave yourself damnit" Sanders said pointing at Toph.

"Toph is just tired we just got back from a taxing mission and she wants to either get back to bed if there is nothing to be done or catch some zz is the back of one our transport trucks" Zuko said nugging Toph and whispering " You don't want the british government pissed at you" Zuko said leaning back up as causually as possible.

"Understandible but you will be catching those Z's on a plain " Katara said Toph felt the urge to beat the hell out of her rise up in her she surpressed it.

"I don't like plains" Toph said hoping it was arrangeable that she would not have to ride in one of those dreaded contraptions.

"Well i am afraid do to the urgency and he fact that you must span an ocean it is a neccessary evil" Katara said Toph sensed fear in her voice Toph smiled her reputation had gotten to her ears.

-----------Zukos pov----------------------

Zuko frowned when he heard the twinge of fear in her voice she had shown weakness and this meant Toph was going to tear her apart "Just make sure there are plenty of seatbelts" Zuko said seeing Toph frown.

"I don't like her" Toph whispered to Zuko tapping her foot on the ground.

"You didn't like Sokka at first either she might grow on you just give her a chance" Zuko said knowing how rough Toph could be on new recruits .

"What you like what you see there Zuzu" Toph teased elbowing him

"I don't like british accents there a major turn off" Zuko said matter of factly.

"I could get you a gag and mabye after you get leid you will stop being so moody" Toph suggested as Katara begain to speak about odd occurances.

"Or you could handle that for me" Zuko said slideing a hand to her knee

Toph gagged at the response drawing attention to her and Zuko "So what exactly is it and how do we kill it" Toph said covering for her interuption.

"Well we think it is some kind yeti or abominable snowman and ugh bullets shoud suficce" Katarra said Zuko smiled smugly he hadn't expected such a satisfying response.

"Cool i am gonna kick some yeti ass" Toph said standing up "Come on Zuzu mabye you distract him with some fireworks" Toph said as her tail grabbed his wrist leading him the way.

"Ugh we won't be going till tomorrow air clearence and all" Katara said "the yeti kills about once a month so they don't consider it a priority" Katara said disdain obcious in her voice.

"Whatever" Toph said not really careing.

"Where are we going" Zuko asked being dragged by his arm.

"You'll see Zuzu" Toph said smileing a wicked smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now i am just being mean but htere will be an update and more story to come hahahaha later


	5. Chapter 5

Finally continued this i know i know its been forever people probably forgot about dis but here it is

"Toph where are we going" Zuko asked his mind drifting to several scenario's

"Sit down" Toph said pushing him onto the bed

"Okay" Zuko said sitting down looking at her eagerly

"Do you want to be with me" Toph said curious wether or not his actions were harmless flirting or something more

"Yes" Zuko blurted out covering his mouth in mild embarrasment

"Do you want to kiss me" Toph said crawling so she was straddling his hips her face inchs from his

"Yes" Zuko said his hands seemingly glued to the bed his mind Screaming for him to touch her

"Then why don't you" Toph said holding her lips centimeters from his Zuko closed the small gap happily Toph laced her fingers in his hair and deepend the kiss

"You taste like cigars" Zuko said grining like an idiot

"Do you want to touch me" Toph said ignoring his comment

"I want to do so much more than just touch" Zuko said falling back pulling her with him

Toph giggled at his actions "Zuzu are you suggesting somthing naught" Toph purred into his when she felt something vibrating "Zuko whats in your pocket" Toph said a dirty thought entering her mind

"Oh thats my phone" Zuko said grabbing it out staring at briefly "Shit not now" Zuko said his voice dripping with disappointment "Its Azula" Zuko said Toph groaned and rolled off of him "Hi sis" Zuko said hopeing this would be quick

"Zuko i am in trouble" Azula said her voice paniced

"Tell her she's on my shit list" Toph growled laying on her side she knew Azula only called Zuko when she was in trouble so her plans were shot

"What is it Azula" Zuko said rolling his eyes

"I i i went to this party and someone stole my car and i i can't call the cops" Azula said Toph listened to Zuko sigh he looked at her expectantly

"Go ahead go i'll be waiting here so hurry" Toph said moveing to a comfortable position

"i'll be right there where are you" Zuko said his voice sounding guilty

-zuko's pov-

Zuko sat in his car driving as fast as he could to where his sister was or atleast he hoped she was at "She better not make me stay out to late" he growled to himself "I was gonna get leid" Zuko whined his groin acheing in objection of not being satsfied "He glared at the street signs and followed them to where the illegal rave was at that his sister had gone to he spotted his sister sitting on a bench he pulled the car infront of her

"Hey big brother" Azula said falling into the pasenger seat

"Your high arn't you" Zuko said staring into her dialated eyes

"Just a little" Azula said giggleing like an idiot

"Azula your" Zuko balked at finishing his sentence " I am glad your safe" Zuko said smileing a fake smile

"You seem a little tense something a matter mr accontant" Azula said leaning her head against the window

"I was about to ugh i was working on an important accont" Zuko said stopping himself and lieing his ass off

"Oh my Gawd Zuko were you about to have sex" Azula said jumping from the window

"What why would you think that" Zuko said his face covered in a blush

"No fucking way who is she" Azula said a look of sheer content on her face

"She's this girl i work with" Zuko said sighing in defeit even if he lied she would know

"Tell me about her" Azula said wobbleing in her seat

"She's really hard to describe but she's strong willed and she has this soft side that you have to know how to look for or you won't see it past the insults" Zuko said praying he could get Azula home before she asked for to much detail

"What does she look like"Azula said her eyes struggling to stay open

"she's petite,her hair is this beautifull black, shes blind so her eyes are this beautifull grey color and she's got this cute little nose" Zuko said smileing as he pictured her

"whats she doing with a ugly bastard like you" Azula said smileing as he eyes completely closed

"We are here" Zuko said doing his best to ignore her last coment

"abaweji" Azula mumbled falling asleep

"I guess i gotta carry you to your apartment to" Zuko sighed picking her up


	6. Chapter 6

i am shocked at the response to me updateing i know i am a pracrastanater but come on you honestly thought i 'd leave you hanging thats just mean to this poor ol zombie that you would say such harsh harsh words anyway i forgive you

* * *

Zuko huffed as he forced his feet forward through the snow "Whats a matter Zuzu" Toph said stepping closer to him "You disappointed cause we had to leave as soon as we got back and you didn't get to tap this sweet ass"

"Yes" Zuko sighed wondering how much longer it would take to find this yeti

"Wow didn't think you'd actually admit that but i tell you what you can keep me nice and warm when we get back to the camp" Toph smirked as she felt his heartbeat skyrocket she would bet a million dollars he was blushing

"You really like doing that to me don't you" Zuko whined looking over to a cave

"That cave's pretty deep it might be in there" Toph said jogging toward the entrance "Nothing"

"Toph theres a dead body of a yeti like twelve feet in front of you" Zuko said moveing closer to body to examine it

"What killed it cause we probably need to kill that just to be safe" Toph said waiting for him to respond

"Ugh these wounds are weird thre not claw marks i can't really place them" Zuko said standing back up "The wounds edges are burnt like it was electricuted"

"Kay we better call in a team to come check this out and pick us up" Toph said fishing out her radio "We found it he's dead but something esle killed it come to our location for pick up"

"Roger little lady" Jet said from the other side of the radio

"Do you want to cling onto me now or when we get on the plane"Zuko asked opening his arms

Toph slide into his arms happily "Remind me to kick Jets ass for calling me little"

"You might want to wait for us to land at Hq cause i can't pilot a plane and he need to be concious to fly us out of here" Zuko mumbled as the large aircraft gracefully moved to the edge of the cave and hovered there

"Agh he's here"Toph said senseing a rope hit the ground followed by several men who were there to secure the body

-several hours later-

"I fear i have grim news" Katarra said at the head of the table "After and extensive autopsy we determined the wounds were created by a tesla sword"

"Oh shit the damn Holy Order did this i thought they were in seclusion" Toph sighed remember her previous run ins with them

"Who are they" Zuko snapped fumming unfortunately for him since they got back they hadn't had two seconds fortunately for her though she had the extremely entertaining benefeit of teaseing him

"There these asshole's who kill everything magical even nice things like sprites or elves or telepaths" Toph said slideing her hand over to rest on his knee she smiled when she something else pressing against his jeans

"So ugh go on" Zuko said trying to control his heartbeat Toph could have him calmed down she quickly ran her fingers down his length she felt his shiver deliciously at her touch

"Well according to our reports there are rumors that there so called chosen one has come of age" Katarra said her eyes resting on him

"And tttthhat mmmeans" Zuko said chokeing back the urge to moan

"Are you allright you look flushed" Katarra said her voice dripping with sweet concern this made Toph enjoy her game even more

"I am fine its just hot in here" Zuko said tugging at his collar

"Well there feel full of piss and vinegar cause of it and this is just the start of there latest crusade" Katarra said keeping her eye on Zuko

"So whats the plan" Toph said ceaseing her actions

"Well the easiest solution is to find this chosen one without him they will lose there confidence and slenk back to there hole" Katarra said smileing warmly at Zuko

"Who the hell told you to stop" Zuko whispered harshly in her ear

"Just wait it will be so much better when we are alone" Toph whispered back seeing noone was paying them any mind

* * *

LOl


	7. Chapter 7

Lemon warning poorly written Lemon

* * *

Zuko pushed Toph onto the bed kissing her forcefuly "Nothing is going to interupt us now" Zuko growled jerking his shirt off irratated at the fabric for seperateing him from his Toph

Toph flipped herself ontop of Zuko makeing him huff in exasperation "Zuzu i am on top period" Toph whispered into his ear "Now just set back and don't move" Toph purred contentedly stripping him of his pants and boxers

"Toph" Zuko groaned as she gently felt his manhood

"Very impressive" Toph said grinning sadisticly as she ran her tongue along it length

"I've had enough teasing" Zuko growled forcefully pulling her into a kiss

"What did i say" Toph said trying to sound idignant

"Like you want me to stop" Zuko said running his tongue along her jaw

"Hold on idiot" Toph said glad she had managed to work Zuko into being so forcefull "Lets see here" Toph said fishing a condom out of Zuko's pants with her tail

"What did i say about teaseing" Zuko growled snatching the foil package out of her tail

"Oh but its so much fan" Toph said listening to his whole body scream at him with desire for her

"Why arn't you naked yet" Zuko said having managed to get his condom on

"Oh i am cold is all" Toph said wondering how long she could wait for him to finally lose it and take her

"Cold huh"Zuko said a mischivious tone in his voice Toph gasped when she felt a sudden rise in temperture

"Zuko" Toph groaned catching the scent of her cloths being burned off

"Say that again" Zuko growled forceing himself on top of her

"Make me" Toph said trying to sound disinterested

"Fine" Zuko said rubbing their hips together eliciting a delicious moan from her

"Zuko take me" Toph moaned grinding her self into him

"Thought you'd never ask" Zuko purred contentedly positioning his member at her wet entrance "Damn your so tight" Zuko groaned biting his lip feeling her walls squeeze him

"Zuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkkooooooooo" Toph screamed encouragement as he filled her to edge and pulled out starting a steady pace of thrust into her

"Toph ugh God "Zuko groaned restrainging himself makeing sure to keep his slow pace

"Faster" Toph ordered thrusting to meet him Zuko thrusted harder and faster moaning with her

"Gonna come" Zuko moaned his pace becoming feverish in his need for release

"Me toooo" Toph moaned feeling herself climax right before her did

Zuko collapsed at her side listening to her struggle to regain her breath "Ya know Toph" Zuko said smirking "You piss me off more than anyone else but i just can't stand being away from you"

"Yeah i know" Toph said burying her head in his chest "beside's angry sex rules"

"I am still pretty angry" Zuko said biteing her earlobe

* * *

Hahahaha


End file.
